Je serais toujours là
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Alors qu'elle court encore une fois pour le revoir, elle ne se doute pas que lui est là. Elle ne se doute pas que c'est lui qui l'aime. Malheureusement, il ne pourra jamais lui dire. Parce-qu'il a promis. Il a promis de la rendre heureuse.


Je serais toujours là

Elle courait à toute allure, traversant le village à la vitesse de la lumière, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux roses fouettaient l'air et une étincelle de joie dansait dans ses yeux vert clair. Elle éclata soudain de rire et accéléra le pas, avant de se stopper devant un jeune homme blond comme les blés. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

- Désolée Naruto, j'ai pas le temps !

Et elle repartit, le laissant les bras ballants. Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'elle paraissait heureuse, ce qu'il voulait lui dire n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui rendait sa meilleure amie si contente.

La jeune femme marchait à présent. Elle soufflait lentement pour se remettre de sa course folle, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, et pas uniquement parce-qu'elle avait couru. Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le village.  
Fébrile, elle passa le premier arbre, puis le second et ainsi de suite. Tous étaient marqués d'une minuscule fleur de cerisier, lui indiquant le chemin.  
Elle arriva enfin devant le dernier, un immense chêne où étaient gravées deux lettres identiques, suivies d'un cœur. En voyant les S presque entrelacés, elle sourit tendrement. C'était tellement de souvenirs.

Tout à coup, une branche craqua et elle se retourna brusquement, alerte, un kunaï en main. La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha, et elle rangea l'arme quand elle vit la personne qui s'était avancée sur le sinueux chemin de terre.  
C'était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, au physique plus que plaisant. Ses cheveux couleur de jais étaient mi-longs et deux mèches ébènes encadraient son visage blanc comme l'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient d'un intense noir d'encre, deux abysses sombres et impénétrables, si profondes qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer si un feu chaleureux ne sommeillait pas en elles.  
Le jeune homme souriait, de ce sourire qui l'envoyait au septième ciel, et il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle attendit qu'il soit tout près d'elle pour sourire à son tour. A chaque fois, elle avait peur. Peur de rêver, peur qu'il ne soit qu'une apparition, peur qu'il s'enfuit, peur qu'il la laisse à nouveau. Mais il était là, il était toujours là lors de leurs rendez-vous secrets. Et les bras qui la serraient contre lui étaient bien réels.  
Elle respira son parfum, le visage contre son torse. C'était une douce fragrance boisée, une délicate odeur de cannelle. Elle rougit, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

Elle releva la tête, s'apercevant qu'il avait fermé les yeux. D'humeur taquine, elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Surpris, il sursauta et ouvrit deux orbes noires étonnées. Elle étouffa un rire et déposa délicatement ses lèvres rosées sur les siennes, sans le lâcher du regard.  
Leur baiser, d'abord tendre et amoureux, se fit passionné et bientôt, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, entamant une danse dont eux seuls connaissaient les pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma finalement les yeux, appréciant tout l'amour qu'il essayait de faire passer à travers ce baiser brûlant. Il n'avait jamais su exprimer ses sentiments, et même maintenant, les trois mots qu'il voulait tant lui dire n'atteignaient jamais sa bouche et se mouraient dans sa gorge. Alors il l'embrassait comme un fou, pour lui prouver que chaque minute passée à ses côtés faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, haletant et les lèvres rougies par la violence de leurs baisers, il recula d'un pas pour la regarder. Elle était si belle qu'il ne se laissait jamais de l'observer. Chaque détail paraissait différent, comme s'il la découvrait une nouvelle fois. Comme si son amour n'avait pas de fin.  
Elle sourit, de ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres, et éclata d'un rire d'enfant.

Sentant que c'était le moment, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle arrêta de rire et le regarda, étonnée, puis s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet, qu'il accrocha au délicat poignet de la rose. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et leva le bras. Elle hoqueta un voyant pendre un magnifique bracelet en argent, où se balançait un cercle blanc opalin, ainsi qu'un éventail rouge et blanc. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et releva la tête vers lui. Il sourit et lui fit signe de tourner le petit éventail, ce qu'elle fit. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle vit l'inscription :

"_**Sakura et Sasuke, ensemble à jamais**_"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ne pouvant dire un mot. Il l'enserra avec force et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sakura...

A quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, perché sur une branche du gigantesque chêne, un jeune homme murmurait ces mêmes mots. Dans ses yeux rouge sang, trois virgules noires tournaient inlassablement. Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue d'une pâleur mortelle.  
Il renversa la tête, sa queue de cheval de la couleur des ténèbres glissa de son épaule, retombant sur sa cape noire aux nuages vermeils. Il inspira profondément, ignorant les sillons que creusaient d'autres larmes sur son sublime visage. Son cœur se serra et la douleur fut si vive qu'il faillit tomber.

Il faisait ça pour elle, se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Et pour _lui_.

Il le _lui_ avait promis. L'idée qu'il puisse tomber amoureux ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais c'était arrivé et maintenant, il ne pouvait que vivre avec ses regrets. Et avec la souffrance de la voir embrasser un autre homme alors qu'il était là, si proche et si loin à la fois. Mais on ne brisait pas une promesse faite à un mort. Alors il tiendrait bon. Parce-qu'elle était heureuse, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

0o0o0

_Un corbeau s'envole dans le ciel, tandis qu'une silhouette souriante s'en va à reculons.  
__Une phrase est murmurée dans le lointain mais le vent l'emporte jusqu'à l'oreille d'une fleur de cerisier._

_"Je serais toujours là"_

* * *

Voici un nouvel O.S sur Naruto, je suis productive en ce moment ! Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto, bien entendu. Je ne saurais pas dans quelle catégorie le classer... Sasuke x Sakura ou bien Itachi x Sakura ?

J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira !

Mitsuki


End file.
